


Long Way Down to the Bottom of the Well

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [27]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: :'(, :D, Dead Hand, Kakariko Village, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Wells - Freeform, but don't worry, time's got his back, wind doesn't have a very good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Three: Dead HandHe threw open the door to their room at the inn, “Guys! Wind fell down the well!”





	Long Way Down to the Bottom of the Well

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakariko Village.

It was a village in most of the Links’ worlds. Time, Legend, Four, Twilight, and Wild all had one. The rest didn’t.

Wind had been to Kakariko Village before. In Wild’s world, and in Four’s world.

Now, he was in Time’s world.

It was dark out, and he was only supposed to go to the general store. It wasn’t a long walk from were they were staying at the inn but, somehow, Wind got lost got lost coming back from the store.

It was like he was Hyrule.

He hated being lost.

It wasn’t his fault; he was just _really _tired after the long day they had in town. He was nonstop the entire day, not even pausing when they reached the town.

And, to be fair, the others _did _allow him to go.

So, if anyone was to be blamed, it would be the others.

As Wind looked around the dark streets, he sighed.

It was totally his fault.

On sea, he was a beast—being able to navigate like a natural. On land… well, it was a different story.

And, since it was dark out, there was no one to ask for directions. All the shops were closed, and no one would be pleased to answer his knocking.

So, Wind picked a direction and walked.

It was a good thing he had a map.

* * *

It wasn’t a good thing he had a map.

For, if he didn’t have a map then he wouldn’t be trapped.

When Wind gets a map—as rare as that was—he gets _really _involved with the map. Warriors chastised him for his actions, seeing as he has nearly fallen off cliffs with his eyes glued to the paper. But you could always miss something if you don’t look at the map.

Because of his dangerous habit, Wind found himself at the bottom of a well.

Well, it could’ve been worse.

He could be dead.

His map was soaked, as was his clothing and bag of items. Luckily, the water wasn’t very deep—only reaching up to his ankles. The bottom of the well was large, larger than he expected. It also wasn’t a straight tunnel down into the ground, he landed in some sort of cavern.

It was large, with wooden structures that were slowly rotting. The only light in the well was from the night sky above, and from the torches that lit the well.

That meant that someone must’ve been down there lately.

That was good.

“Hey!” Wind called. “Is anyone there?”

He got no answer.

Grumbling, he kicked the water. “_Just _my luck! Now, I’m going to get in trouble.”

A small rumbling from the ground shot up his anxiety, and he reached for his sword. Six hands crawled from the ground, slowly raising to face Wind.

He gulped.

They didn’t _look _like Floormasters.

At least, not like _his _Floormasters—but, this was Time’s world. Anything could go.

Nevertheless, Wind raised his sword. It was simple enough; swords can kill mostly anything. When in doubt, use a sword.

And Wind was in doubt.

The hands circled around Wind, creeping closer to him.

“Back off!” he exclaimed, swiping at them with his Phantom Sword.

Wind managed to hit one of the hands with his sword, and they retreated. After a few seconds, the hands moved back to grab him.

“Stay back!” He swung his sword again, slashing into the hands more.

The hands withdrew.

After a few seconds, they attacked again.

Wind continued to slash and hack at the hands, injuring them to a point where they would need to regenerate. After three regenerations, the hands withdrew again.

Holding his ground, Wind readied. It couldn’t be that easy.

The ground beneath him grumbled again, and a terrifying monster emerged from it. Wind could only stare as a zombie monster, with a large head, emerged. Blood was splattered over the creature’s body, and Wind desperately didn’t want to be a new bloodstain.

“What, in Nayru’s name, are _you?” _Wind stuttered.

The monster’s only reply was to grin at him, showing off the large teeth.

Teeth shouldn’t be that large.

It creeped him out.

Before the monster could attack, Wind lunged for it. He slashed at its face, managing to strike the monster and get it to hiss. The monster tried to grab it with its many hands, but Wind managed to dodge them all.

That is, until he slipped on the floor.

The floor of the well was stone, and stone gets slippery when wet.

Suffice to say, Wind tumbled to the ground.

The monster seemed to smile at his fall, and advanced at him.

Wind, not knowing what to do, pulled out his Wind Waker. He summoned a large wave of wind to smash into the monster, pushing it away from him.

The wind, with no where else to go, went up the hole of the well.

* * *

“What’s that?” Twilight demanded as he and Time scavenged for their missing member. “Is that wind?”

Time looked to where a large blast of wind erupted from the well. “That may be Wind.” His eye widened. “He’s at the Bottom of the Well…”

The two rushed over to the well. “Wind!” Twilight called.

His voice echoed.

Their only response was Wind screaming.

Time just about jumped into the well. “Get the others.” He instructed to Twilight, who hesitated before nodding.

“What about you?”

Time glanced down the well. “I have a Dead Hand to kill.”

Twilight furrowed his brow at the name, not understanding its meaning. He nodded at Time as the man jumped down into the well, before turning and rushing through the town.

He threw open the door to their room at the inn. “Guys! Wind fell down the well!”

* * *

Wind thought he was dead.

As the monster loomed over him, about to devour him, Wind could do nothing but stare.

He _knew _he had to fight.

He _knew _he had to survive.

But he was frozen.

A Dead Hand wasn’t even able to paralyse its opponent.

Wind was terrified.

To die at a bottom of a well, no one knowing where his body was, was a terrible thought. The others probably won’t know where he went, and they would carry on the adventure without him after giving up looking for him. He probably won’t be discovered as his body rots in the well, poisoning the water supply to Kakariko Village. Aryll and Grandma won’t know what happened to him.

He would just be another kid who went missing trying to play Hero.

But Wind, unlike the others, _was _a Hero. The Hero of Wind!

Then why was he frozen at the bottom of a well?

The Dead Hand crept closer to Wind, its mouth wide open, and Wind’s grasp on his sword tightened. Before he could swing it, the monster lunged at him.

“Wind!”

He couldn’t help it; he screamed.

Just as he felt the teeth of the monster surround his head, a figure landed in the middle of the well. He pulled out his sword and swung at the monster, smashing it in its head.

The Dead Hand shrieked as Time slashed at it with his sword again.

And again.

And again.

After a few deadly hits from Time’s Biggoron Sword, the monster darkened.

After the Dead Hand completely disappeared, Time turned to Wind, who was shaking in the water. He knelt down beside the boy, “Are you okay?”

“Y—Yeah, I’m fine.” Wind assured. “Just a little shaken.”

Time nodded. “Dead Hands do that to you. It’s their large mouths.”

“I’m guessing that’s a Dead Hand?”

“I’m guessing you don’t have any?”

Wind nodded.

Time stood and offered him his hand. “Come on. We need to find an exit.”

Wind grasped the larger man’s hand and stood onto his feet. He sheathed his own sword.

“Please tell me that’s the only one down here.”

Time chuckled. “Luckily, it is.”

“Oh, thank _Hylia.”_

* * *

“Wind! Time! Are you okay?” Warriors rushed over to the two as they emerged from the well’s official entrance, the group followed.

“I’m fine,” Time assured. “Wind’s a little shaken up.”

Wind shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I just had to calm my nerves.”

Warriors nodded. “That’s good—you’re not injured.”

“What was down there, anyway?” Twilight wondered to Time.

Time sighed, “A Dead Hand. Nasty creatures. It’s supposed to be dead, but I guess a new one took its place.”

“Time,” Wind admitted, “I really don’t like the well in Kakariko Village.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

Four piped up, “Hey, Wind? Out of curiosity, did you get what you needed from the store?”

Wind paused before growling, “Son of a—”

His bags of items were soaking at the Bottom of the Well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
